Sárkánybalesetek
by Bladderfury
Summary: Bárkivel megtörténhet, hogy bepisil bárhol, mert már nem bírja tovább visszatartani. A sárkányoknál is így van ez. Minden rész külön történetet mesél el, de van közöttük minimális összefüggés. Normális gondolkodású embereknek nem nagyon ajánlom.
1. Bepisilés biosz órán

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Reggel felkeltem. Még csak fél hét volt. Ettem egy finom halat, ittam két bögre teát, majd bepakoltam az iskolatáskámba és elindultam otthonról. Ekkor hét óra volt. Félúton találkoztam Viharbogárral, akit ma akartam elhívni egy randira suli után. Most még nem volt hozzá bátorságom, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy valamelyik szünetben állok elő ezzel, vagy órán, hiszen egymás mellett ültünk.

Beértünk a tanterembe. Csak néhányan voltak itt: Bütyök, Felhőugró, Böff és Töff és Sokk. Sokk egy visszahúzódó típus volt, bár mivel ölvész volt, így ha felbosszantották, akkor bajban volt az illető.

Még volt majdnem fél óránk az első óráig. Pár percen belül megérkezett Fejtörő, majd Tornádó is betoppant. Már csak egyvalaki hiányzott. Kampó, bár ő sokszor késik. Ma sárkányismeret órával kezdünk. Az órán a különböző sárkányfajokról tanulunk olyan dolgokat, amik rájuk jellemző. Tegnapi órán a rettenetes rém volt a tananyag. A tanárunk egyébként egy cipzárhát.

Mint mindig most is pontosan a becsöngetés pillanatában érkezett.

\- Jó reggelt kívánok mindenkinek! - köszönt barátságos, bár kicsit fáradt hangon. Viszonoztuk a köszönést. - A mai órán átismételjük amit a rettenetes rémekről tanultunk, majd az óra második felében a szárnyváltóról tartok nektek előadást. Szóval! Ki vállalja, hogy elmondja egy felelet formájában azt, amit tud ezekről az apró termetű sárkányokról? - senki sem jelentkezett. - Na! Mi van? Azt várjátok, hogy a felelő az ajtón toppanjon be és ti megússzátok?! - Épphogy befejezte, megérkezett Kampó. Odatámolygott a padjához, ledobta a táskáját, és leült, miközben elmormogott egy "bocsánat a késésért"-et.

\- Nocsak Kampó! Azt hittem, hogy meg sem jelensz. De ha már itt vagy felelhetnél a múlt órai anyagból. Remélem, hogy most nem kell egyest adnom, bár ez tőled függ! - Kampó morogva kisétált a táblához. Az egyik karmára felszúrta a krétát. Ez egy hatékony módszer, mert a tábla is megmarad és a karmaink is.

\- Első kérdés: Körülbelül mekkora egy rettenetes rém? - elég könnyű kérdéssel kezdett a tanár. Persze Kampó nem tudta rendesen belőni. - Rendben! Második kérdés: Mennyire veszélyes egy ilyen sárkány.

\- Kicsit sem. Simán elbánnék százzal is. - mint mindig, a szörnyen nagy rémség most is beképzelt választ adott.

\- Tudod mit. Nem faggatlak én tovább. Egyes! És a késést is beírtam. Csak azt nem értem, hogyha olyan kemény vagy, hogy hajnalig üvölteted a zenét, amit a szomszéd utcában is hallok, akkor miért nem vagy kemény ilyenkor reggel. Gondolom, örülnöm kellene, hogy azt a beképzelt hátsódat egyáltalán elvonszoltad ide! - Kampó néma maradt. Ezek után az egész órán a Szárnyváltóról tanultunk.

Következő óránk repülésóra volt. Ezen az órán, csak repülnünk kell ide-oda. Néha-néha kell egy bonyolultabb manővert csinálni, de nekem egy fiókajáték.

Ezután jött a hosszú szünet. Ettem néhány halat és ittam egy kis vizet.

Még volt öt perc szünetből, mikor megéreztem, hogy a reggel megivott tea eljutott a hólyagomba. Hirtelen jött az inger. Elindultam a mosdó fele, mikor megpillantottam Viharbogarat, aki egyedül állt. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez egy nagyszerű alkalom arra, hogy elhívjam. Odamentem hozzá.

\- Szia Viharbogár! - köszöntem neki, kicsit halkan.

\- Szia Fogatlan! - mosolygott.

\- Szóval... Viharbogár! Szeretnél velem elmenni valahova suli után? - nagyon nehéz volt kimondani.

\- Persze! Hova menjünk? - meglepetésként ért a válasza, de örültem neki.

\- Tudok egy nagyon szép helyet. Majd elviszlek oda, ha neked is megfelel. - most már egy kicsit bátrabb lettem.

\- Rendben van!

Ekkor becsöngettek. Eszembe jutott, hogy éppen a vécére indultam, mert már nagyon kellett, de most már késő volt. Ki kellett bírnom. A probléma csak az volt, hogy dupla biológiaóra volt és megállapodtunk a tanárnővel, hogy kihagyjuk a szünetet a két óra között, cserébe a második óra vége előtt hamarabb elenged minket.

Beültünk a terembe, természetesen Viharbogár mellett ültem. Kicsit fészkelődtem, próbáltam visszatartani. Észre is vette, mert megkérdezte, hogy minden oké-e. Hazudtam neki, hogy igen, csak a szék kényelmetlen. A biosz tanárnő egy siklósárkány volt. Meg is érkezett. Megvolt a jelentés, majd el is kezdte az órát.

\- Nos gyerekek! Miről tanultunk tegnap? - kérdezte.

\- A sárkányok szervrendszereiről. Pontosabban a légzésről. - Viharbogár jelentkezés nélkül mondta el mindezt, bár ez csak akkor volt baj, ha hülyeséget mondott valaki. Viharbogár, Bütyök és én voltunk kitűnőek az osztályban.

\- Így igaz! - helyeselt a tanárnő.

Ő egy olyan tanár volt, aki a diákoknak úgy mutatta meg a különböző dolgokat (csak azoknál, ahol ez lehetséges volt), hogy megcsináltatta velük. Például amikor a különböző tüzekről és egyéb olyan dolgokról, amit azok a sárkányok lőnek, akiknek nincs tüzük (sav, jég, stb.) tanultunk, akkor minden sárkányt megkért, hogy lőjön egyet.

Egyre jobban feszített a hólyagom. Nagyon reménykedtem, hogy kibírom az óra végéig. Folyamatosan mocorogtam.

\- A mai órán a sárkányok kiválasztásáról beszélünk. És ezt is rajtatok mutatom be. - Ekkor elővett a szekrényből egy csomó poharat és mindet teletöltötte vízzel. A látványtól majdnem elájultam. - Mindenki igyon meg legalább három pohár vizet és kb negyven perc múlva érezni fogjátok, ahogy a víz eljut a húgyhólyagtokba. Én is megcsinálom ezt. - A következő tíz perc azzal telt el, hogy mindenki legyűrt kb egy liter vizet, bár lehet, hogy több volt.

\- Rendben van! Amíg várjuk, hogy a víz eljusson a helyére, addig elmesélem, hogy hogyan működik a kiválasztószerv. Tehát a víz a vér segítségével, egyéb bomlástermékekkel együtt eljut a vesébe, majd ott megszűrődik. Részletesebben a tankönyvben olvashattok a veséről, én nem tartom olyan fontosnak. Ezután a húgyvezetéken keresztül eljut a húgyhólyagba. Ott tárolódik. Ha ki akarjuk üríteni onnan, akkor a záróizmunkat kinyitjuk. Ezután a húgycsövön keresztül a külvilágba jut. Viszont ehhez előbb ki kell nyitnunk a kloáka nyílásunkat. Ugyebár a sárkányoknál kétrétegű a bőr. Van egy belső keményebb és egy külső, rugalmas réteg. A külsőn tudjuk ezt a kivezető nyílást nyitni-zárni. Ha ezt nem tesszük meg, miközben a hólyagból ürítjük a vizeletet, akkor a vizelet a két bőrréteg közé kerül. A külső réteg egy idő után átereszti. A legtöbb sárkány egész kicsi korától tudja ezt az egészet szabályozni.

Fogatlan egyre jobban fészkelődött és nem egyszer odanyúlt a hátsó lába közé. Észrevette, hogy van egy kis dudor ott, ami a kidomborodó, telt hólyagja volt.

\- Fogi! Minden rendben van? - kérdezte Viharbogár suttogva.

\- Persze, csak... - kicsit gondolkoztam, hogy megmondjam neki, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy elmondom neki - ... csak az a baj, hogy már nagyon kell pisilnem! - mondtam kicsit kétségbeesetten.

\- Ilyen hamar eljutott a víz a hólyagodba? mondjuk már nekem is kell egy picit.

\- Nem amiatt. Reggel nem mentem el, pedig elég sokat ittam.

\- Kibírod az óra végéig? Lehet, hogy szólnod kéne.

\- Kibírom valahogy!

Az óra elég lassan telt. Már nagyon kellett. Megállás nélkül ott volt a mellső lábam a hátsók között. Tudtam, hogy nem bírom sokáig. Még volt negyed óra.

\- Nos! - szólalt meg a tanárnő. - Gondolom mindenkinek kell már pisilni! - erre mindenki bólogatott. - Van-e elég bátor köztetek, hogy bemutassa, hogy mi történik, ha nem nyitod ki a kloákádat? - természetesen senki sem jelentkezett. - Hát rendben van! Akkor megmutatom én!

Mindenkinek leesett az álla, amikor a tanárnő felállt, hátat fordított nekünk és elengedte magát. Sötét folt jelent meg a lábai között. Az egész osztály előtt bepisilt. Hihetetlen volt.

\- Na! Nem vagytok elég bátrak hozzá! Nem baj! Van ez így. De nekem legalább már nem kell. Micsoda sor lesz majd a mellékhelyiség előtt.

Még öt perc volt hátra. De nem bírtam tovább. Ha nem megyek ki, akkor úgy járok, mint a tanárnő. De nem mertem jelentkezni. A tanárnő mégis észrevett

\- Fogatlan. Úgy tűnik, hogy neked nagyon kell már. Igazam van?

\- Igen! - mondtam lehajtott fejjel. - Ki tetszik engedni, mert már alig bírom!

\- Ugyan már! Öt percet, csak kibírsz! Gyere csak ki! Mutasd meg a többieknek, hogy mekkorára képes kitágulni egy húgyhólyag!

Muszáj volt kivánszorognom. De nem bírtam tovább. Éreztem, ahogy megindul a pisim. Megtörtént, amitől féltem. Bepisiltem. Az egész osztály, és ráadásul Viharbogár előtt. Kicsöngettek én pedig vörös fejjel felkaptam a cuccom és hazamentem. Nagyon kínosnak éreztem a dolgot.

Néhány óra múlva kopogott valaki. Kinyitottam. Viharbogár állt előttem.

\- Szia! - köszönt. - Bejöhetek?

\- Persze! - bejött és leültünk.

\- Szóval... - kezdte. - A tanárnő azt üzeni, hogy bocsánatot kér.

\- Ohh, hát ez szuper! De nem sokra megyek vele, ha mindenki cseszegetni fog a suliban.

\- Engem kivéve. - Viharbogár próbált megvigasztalni, de ez nem jött be. - Na! Akkor elviszel arra a helyre, amit mondtál? - meglepett, hogy ezek után még mindig el akar velem menni.

\- Persze! Gyere!

Egy gyönyörű tóhoz vittem, ahol mártóztunk egy jót. Ezután ettünk néhány halat. Amikor egymással szemben ültünk feltűnt, hogy mintha egy kicsit hízott volna. Nem szóltam ez ügyben, hiszen bunkóságnak tartottam.

Váratlanul felállt és így szólt.

\- Igazság szerint én nem mentem el vécére biosz után. - mondta, majd ő is bepisilt. Nem értettem, miért csinálta ezt, de abban a pillanatban ez nem is érdekelt.

Ezután elkezdünk csókolózni. Nagyon boldogok voltunk. Késő éjjel elköszöntünk egymástól és hazamentünk.


	2. Táborozás 1rész: Buszút

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

A biosz órai "baleset" után pár napig szórakoztak velem, majd elfelejtették. Nem érdekeltek, csak az volt a lényeg, hogy Viharbogár szeret engem. Minden nap elmentünk a tóhoz. Egyik nap megkérdeztem tőle, hogy miért pisilt be ő is aznap. Erre annyit válaszolt, hogy ezzel akart kicsit jobb kedvre deríteni. Nem mondanám azt, hogy boldogabb lettem ettől, de úgy tettem, mintha igen, ha már bevállalta, igaz, hogy csak én láttam.

Minden a normális kerékvágásban zajlott. Közeledett a nyári szünet. Már nagyon vártam. A mai nap is elég unalmas volt. Egyetlen jó dolog az, hogy kiderült, Felhőugró valami eszméletlen jó teát tud csinálni. Nem lehet vele betelni. Az egyetlen gond, hogy nagyon keveset szokott hozni.

A mai utolsó óra osztályfőnöki volt. Egy ölvész volt. Az a típus volt, hogy ha valamit nem úgy csináltál, ahogyan ő elvárta és ő nagyon fontosnak tartja azt a dolgot, akkor eléggé megszívtad. Alapjáraton jófej volt. Nem az volt a célja, hogy minél rosszabb jegyet kapj.

Bejött az órára, megvolt a jelentés, majd leült és el is kezdett beszélni.

\- Nos gyerekek! Idén indítunk egy tábort. Öt napos lenne. Busszal mennénk. Körülbelül hat óra az út. A Szárnyszakadékhoz mennénk, a szállásunk is mellette lenne. Aki jelentkezni akar, az most szóljon, mert korlátozott létszámú.

Viharbogárral összenéztünk, majd egyszerre jelentkeztünk. Utána még Felhőugró, Sokk és nagy meglepetésemre Kampó jelentkezett.

\- Ennyi? Rendben! Óra után gyertek ide és elmondok mindent.

* * *

Ma volt az indulás. Korán reggel indultunk, ugyanis hatórás az út. Az volt betervezve, hogy hétkor indulunk. A szállást csak délután kettő előtt lehet elfoglalni.

Mikor kiértem a találkahelyre még csak Sokk volt ott.

\- Szia! - köszöntem neki.

\- Helló! - mondta halkan.

\- És... mizujs? - nagyon ritkán szoktam beszélgetni vele, és úgy látom, hogy mással sem szokott beszélgetni. Talán összebarátkozhatnánk.

\- Semmi. Gondoltam eljövök ebbe a táborba, mert úgyis el akartam egyszer menni a Szárnyszakadékhoz, és gondoltam, hogy összebarátkozhatnák veletek.

\- Na! Ez jó ötlet. Jól elleszünk majd! Csak Kampót kell valahogy kibírni. - erre felnevettünk.

Megérkezett Viharbogár. Köszönt, majd megcsókolt.

Tovább beszélgettünk, mikor Felhőugró landolt. Nagy örömünkre hozott magával egy csomó teát, ezalatt azt kell érteni, hogy néhány hordónyi. Két sárkány is segített neki hozni. Mivel a busz már itt állt, így belepakoltunk. Összesen öt hordó tea volt. Ebből egyet az ülésekhez raktunk, a többit pedig a poggyásztérbe.

A tanárnő is megérkezett. Már csak Kampó hiányzott. Vártuk, vártuk de csak nem jött. Már egy órája el kellett volna indulnunk, mikor megérkezett. A tanárnő leszidta, majd felszálltunk és elindultunk. A busz belülről úgy nézett ki, hogy volt egy vezetői rész, ahol két hely volt. Itt ült a sofőr és az osztályfőnök. Hátul pedig szemben volt egy-egy ülősor. Viharbogár mellett ültem, a többiek szemben velünk.

Alig telt el tíz perc, mikor kinyitottuk a hordót. Felhőugró hozott szívószálakat is, így egyszerre ittuk megállás nélkül a finom italt. Alig telt el egy óra, mikor elfogyott. A többit, a táborra tartogatta a Viharszelő, így azokat nem bontottuk fel.

Elvoltunk. Beszélgettünk, nevetgéltünk, jó volt a hangulat. Ezt a jó hangulatot Kampó szakította félbe.

\- Mikor állunk már meg! - kérdezte idegesen.

\- Na mi van? Csak azt ne mond, hogy nem bírod a buszozást. - incselkedett Felhőugró.

\- Nem! Csak... csak... szeretnék szívni egy kis friss levegőt. - amikor rájött, hogy nem hisszük el neki, akkor vallotta be. - Na jól van! Ki kell mennem! - na ez már meglátszott rajt. Kicsit már mozgolódott egy ideje.

Tíz percen belül mindenki érezte a vizelési ingert.

Felkeltem és előrementem.

\- Tanár úr! Mikor állunk meg?

\- Szerinted ott vagyunk már? - kérdezte, gúnyos hangvétellel. - Még csak másfél órája vagyunk úton. Most vagyunk az út negyedénél.

\- Csak az a gond, hogy már mindenkinek pisilni kell. Megállhatnánk valahol, hogy elintézzük a dolgunkat?

\- Kampónak hála nem! Késésben vagyunk. Így is épphogy beérünk, ha nem állunk meg. Vissza kell tartanotok!

Kétségbeestem. Visszamentem és elmondtam a többieknek is. Persze azonnal mindenki Kampót szidta, de már nem lehetett visszafordítani.

Minden egyes perc egy órának tűnt. Egyre jobban kellett mindenkinek pisilnie. Féltem, hogy megint úgy járok, mint anno biológia órán. Nem akartam újból bepisilni.

Kampón látszott a legjobban, hogy ki kell mennie. Nem egyszer felállt és elkezdett toporzékolni, majd keresztbe tette a lábát. Látszott rajta, hogy nem bírja sokáig. Bár már Sokk is eléggé a végét járta. Felhőugrón meg sem látszott, hogy pisilnie kéne, csak bevallotta. Viharbogár csendben volt. A szárnyát nagy nehezen benyomta lábai közé, hogy jobban vissza tudja tartani.

Fél óráig nem történt semmi. Aztán Kampó hirtelen felállt, majd felkiáltott.

\- Nem bírom tovább! Becsurog! - elkezdett pisilni. Megjelent a folt a lába között, majd egy pisitócsa keletkezett alatta. - NE! NE! NE! Nem pisilhetek be! Én nem vagyok Fogatlan! - erre viszont felkaptam a vizet, odamentem hozzá és jól pofon vágtam. Azonnal elcsendesült. Szólt a tanárnak a "balesetéről", de ő csak legyintett és azt mondta, megérdemelte.

Tíz perc múlva Sokk hólyagja is megadta magát. Neki is lett egy pisifolt és egy pisitócsa.

Felhőugró még mindig nem mutatta bármi jelét is, hogy majd bepisil, annyira kell neki. De látszott rajta, hogy már nem bírja sokáig, hiszen kidomborodott a húgyhólyagja. Egyszercsak megjelent egy kis folt, de még el tudta állítani. Most már keresztbe tette a lábait. De hiába.

\- Nem... bírom... tovább... visszatartani... bepisilek! - alighogy kimondta tovább terjedt a folt, és neki is átjutott a bőrén a sok vizelet. Újabb tócsa.

Szegény Viharbogár, már nagyon félt, hogy őneki is becsurran.

Még körülbelül egy óra lehetett hátra az útból. Viharbogár előre-hátra dűlöngélt. Hihetetlen nehéz lehetett visszatartani az a sok pisit, ami csak úgy pangott a húgyhólyagjában.

\- Bepisilek. Bepisilek. Bepisilek. - ismételgette megállás nélkül. Nekem is már nagyon kellett. Én is a végemet jártam. De próbáltam lelket önteni belé.

\- Ne aggódj! Ki kell bírnod! Erős vagy! - úgy tűnik, hogy volt valamilyen hatással rá, aminek örültem.

\- Nem vagyok olyan erős, mint te, szerelmem! És te sem bírtad ki! - nézett rám könnyes szemekkel, amitől szertefoszlott az örömöm.

\- Na mi van! Gyerünk! Pisiljetek be ti is! Ne legyetek gyávák! - kiáltotta Kampó.

\- Nocsak Kampó! Te bevállalnád? Mert ez nem önszántadból tetted! Tehát inkább fogd be! - hála istennek csendben maradt ezután.

\- Becsurog! Nem tudom tovább visszatartani! Bepisilek! - és viharbogár is "elázott". Sírva figyelte, ahogyan a pisije átfolyt a külső bőrén. Már csak én maradtam.

Járkáltam össze-vissza, csak az volt a gond, hogy szinte mindent elárasztott a négy sárkány teli hólyagjából származó, tömérdek mennyiségű pisi. Egyre nehezebb volt visszatartani. Mellső lábaimat, a hátsók közé helyeztem.

Valami csoda folytán kibírtam, amíg meg nem érkeztünk. Nagy nehezen leszálltam. Megpillantottam a vécét. Nagyon lassan haladtam. Nem figyeltem másra, csak arra, hogy vissza tudjam tartani a mosdóig. Aztán éreztem, hogy elkezdtem bepisilni. Ekkor elkezdtem futni, mint az állat. Mikor beértem, már a fele becsurrant, de nem érdekelt. A legközelebbi vécéhez mentem, majd kinyitottam a kloáka nyílásomat és végre teljesen megkönnyebbültem. Mikor befejeztem, akkor félig pisisen elindultam kifele. Kint megpillantottam a többieket egy tónál fürdeni. Én is csatlakoztam hozzájuk. Miután készen lettünk, elindultunk, hogy bemenjünk a szobába kipihenni a kemény utat. (Legalábbis a hólyagunknak nagyon kemény volt.)


	3. Táborozás 2rész: Rémálmok

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Miután mindenki megmosakodott, elfoglaltuk a szobánkat. Én Viharbogárral és Felhőugróval aludtunk együtt. Ezután, mivel még rengeteg időnk volt, kint játszottunk

* * *

(Kampó szemszöge)

Hát ez hihetetlen! Azt még el tudom viselni, hogy Sokkal kell együtt aludnom, de hogy bepisiljek! Na ez már több a soknál! Valamit csinálnom kell! Még jó, hogy felkészültem arra, hogy megszívassam Fogatlanékat. Be kéne avatni Sokkot is, vele könnyebb lenne elérni.

\- Hé Sokk! Szeretnél egy kicsit szórakozni? - kérdeztem.

\- Hát... Nem is tudom... Igazá...

\- Figyelj! Szeretném, ha haverok lennénk és együtt szórakoznánk. Mit szólsz hozzá?

\- Rendben.

Az egész délután elment arra, hogy megtanítsam, hogyan viselkedjen, illetve beavattam a tervembe. Annyi volt az egész, hogy rejtett kamerákat szereltünk fel és Felhőugró egyik hordó teájába pedig egy különleges folyadékot öntöttünk, ami rémálmokat okoz. Ettől már csak becsurog nekik.

Este, amikor a tanár azt mondta, hogy tíz perc múlva takarodó, akkor átmentünk Viharbogárékhoz és kihívtuk őket. Annyiból állt az egész, hogy két részre osztottuk a hordó teát és melyik csapat issza meg hamarabb. A fogadásnak nem volt nagyobb tétje. Sajnos vesztettünk, de a végén úgy is nyerni fogunk.

A tanár ekkor bejött és mondta, hogy menjünk vissza a szobánkba, takarodó van. Amint visszamentünk hallottuk, ahogy bezárja az ajtót.

* * *

(Felhőugró rémálma)

Hálás vagyok, hogy a Gnúvad befogadott engem a fészekbe. Bár eléggé sok mindent kell csinálnom, ugyanis felküzdöttem magam a ranglétrán. Sajnos elég kevés pihenőidőm van.

Éppen ittam, amikor a Gnúvad adott néhány feladatot. Annyiból állt, hogy kapjak el néhány kis sárkányt, mielőtt leolvasztanának egy nagyobb jégdarabot a fészekből, aztán segítsek halat fogni, majd hordjak el némi követ a barlangból.

Balszerencsémre a barlang rám omlott, amikor ott munkálkodtam és beszorultam. Nem tudtam kijutni, és nem hinném, hogy bárki meghallaná a kiáltásom. Pánikba estem. Nem tudtam mitévő legyek. Ekkor jött a ráadás, a teli hólyag. Erős pisiinger tört rám.

Egy ideig vissza tudom tartani, de örökre nem, tehát ki kellene jutnom. Sürgősen! Próbáltam kiásni magam, de nagyon lassan haladtam. A vizelési inger meg csak erősödött.

Egy idő után nem tudtam mit csinálni, egyre jobban pánikba estem és már nem törődtem a hólyagommal, de még nem engedtem el magam. A baj csak akkor lett még nagyobb, amikor egy szikla ráesett a szárnyamra és nem bírtam megmozdítani. Ezután pedig beszakadt alattam a föld. Mivel nem bírtam repülni nem volt semmi esélyem. Csak zuhantam a végtelenségig, közben már elengedtem magam és be is pisiltem... De most olyan furcsa volt, hogy valamiért tetszett a bepisilés érzése. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, csak jó volt.

* * *

(Viharbogár rémálma)

Egy tömlöcben voltam. Nem tudom, hogy hol. Velem szemben Asztrid volt. Mindketten le voltunk láncolva. Asztrid is felébredt.

\- Mi...? Hol vagyok? Viharbogár? - pillantott meg. Most már teljesen éber volt.

Sehogy sem tudtunk kiszabadulni. Bepánikoltam. Elkezdtem össze vissza mozogni. Egy idő után rájöttem, hogy ennek semmi értelme, ezért abbahagytam. Ekkor éreztem meg azt, amit nem igazán akartam. Pisilnem kellett. De nagyon. Hirtelen jött az inger és nem akart enyhülni. Lábaimat amennyire csak tudtam összekulcsoltam, hogy jobban vissza tudja tartani.

\- Viharbogár! Minden rendben van? - megráztam a fejem. Mégis mit mondhattam volna rá? Igazából semmit, hiszen nem is értené.

Tovább szorongtam. Üvöltöttem, hátha jön valaki, de csak a visszhang válaszolt. Hólyagom már kezdte megadni magát.

Az utolsó pillanatig tartogattam, amíg végül, annyira nem kellett, hogy már szinte sírtam. Lovasom, nem értette mi bajom, van, csak azt tudta, hogy nincs minden rendben.

Kész! Nem bírom tovább! Elengedtem magam. Becsurrant. Most is elsötétült a kloákám körül a bőröm, majd hamar áttört rajta a pisi. Sokáig pisiltem, közben Asztridot néztem, aki nagyon meg volt lepődve. A vizeletemmel együtt folyt a könnyem is. Aztán hirtelen abbahagytam a sírást és elkezdtem mosolyogni. Annak örültem ennyire, hogy bepisiltem. Nem tudom miért, csak úgy tetszett.

* * *

(Fogatlan rémálma)

Ez a rohadt vörös halál az oka mindennek. Őmiatta kellett lopnunk a vikingektől. De most le fogjuk győzni Hablattyal. Csak ne adjuk fel.

Már órák óta küzdöttünk. Én ki tudtam térni a legtöbb támadása elől, ő nem, viszont nagyon szívós. Egy idő után úgy éreztem, hogy a húgyhólyagomban felgyülemlett annyi víz, hogy ki kéne ereszteni. Elég sürgős lenne már az ügy.

Persze most nem állhattam le. Harcolnunk kellett. Vissza kellett tartanom és ez repülés közben nehéz. Nem volt más választásom, mint elengedni magam. Gyorsan leszálltam, majd miután Hablaty leugrott a hátamról, még meg sem tudta kérdezni leszállásunk okát, mikor a vörös halál a farkával eltalált és mindketten odébb repültünk. Hablaty pont ráesett a hasamra, én pedig most engedtem el magam, és becsurrantottam, úgy, hogy közben lovasom rajtam feküdt.

Megkönnyebbült arcot vágtam és rájöttem, hogy ez nagyon jó érzés volt. Tetszett. Az, hogy miért, az rejtély marad.

* * *

(külső szemlélő)

Mindhárom sárkány bepisilt. Arra ébredtek fel, hogy eláztak, de örültek neki. Legszívesebben újra megtennék. Miért is ne? És elkezdtek inni teát.

Eközben Kampó és Sokk alig aludtak, hiszen be volt zárva az ajtó, így nem tudtak kimenni vécére. Sokk vizelt be hamarabb. Nemsokkal utána Kampó is megkönnyebbült. Mindketten mérgesek voltak.

De a harag eltűnt, mikor megszerezték a videó felvételeket. Legnagyobb csalódásukra nem látszódik semmi sem,így ez nem jött össze.

Délután Fogatlan, Viharbogár és Felhőugró elindítottak egy tartogatós versenyt és egész héten folyamatosan versenyeztek. Mindig más nyert, de ők nagyon élvezték. Sajnos minden jónak egyszer vége, és a táborozásnak is vége lett, de ők a buszon egy búcsúbepisilést csináltak. Megbeszélték, hogy a suliban is folytatni fogják. És akkor is ha egyszer visszatérnek Hibbant-szigetre.

* * *

**Sajnálom, hogy eddig tartott ezt megírni. Most már igyekszem gyakrabban írni. Remélem tetszett! Tudom, hogy rövid és vacak a fogalmazás, de remélem tűrhető. Amúgy kíváncsi vagyok, hogy más sárkányos filmből/könyvből/sorozatból is szeretnétek-e ehhez hasonló történetet, illetve mi a véleményetek arról, hogy a League of Legends játékból is szeretnék egy ilyen sorozatot indítani, ha ezt befejeztem/párhuzamosan ezzel a sorozattal?**


	4. Visszatérés Hibbantra

(Fogatlan szemszöge)

Az utolsó év volt kezdődött el. Végre! Ezt vártam már, mióta csak elmentünk Hibbantról. Ebben az évben az volt a különös, hogy sokkal rövidebb lesz, mint a többi, ugyanis idén, csak annyit tanítanak meg minket, hogy tudjunk beszélni a lovasainkkal, és más emberekkel is. Persze azért megtartom azt a szokásomat, hogy más sárkányokkal sárkányul beszélek majd, bár ki tudja...

Persze megőriztük a szokásunkat Viharbogárral és Felhőugróval. Csak nem hoztuk végül nyilvánosságra. Év elején összeköltöztünk erre a rövid időre, de teljesen megérte. Reggel ittunk egy csomót, majd egész iskola alatt tartogattuk, majd nagy nehezen mikor hazaértünk, akkor is még a végsőkig vártunk, majd amikor már nem bírtuk tovább, engedtünk a természet hívásának.

Persze megesett, hogy még az iskolában értük el hólyagunk határát és az iskolában akkor kimentünk a mosdóba és nem teljesen pisiltünk be, de valamennyi azért becsurrant.

Most végiggondolva, az egész onnan kezdődött, hogy a biosz tanárnő tavaly bepisiltetett, igaz, hogy ő is becsurrantott, de az egy más dolog. Illetve, hogy Viharbogár direkt engedte be, azon meglepődtem.

De most itt tartunk, és nem bánom, bár azt még ki kell találnom, hogy hogyan mondjuk ezt el Hablatynak, illetve a többieknek. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy titkolni fogjuk.

Elég gyorsan haladtunk és ennek nagyon örültem. Bár igazából a leglassabb Kampó volt, de meglepő módon, neki is hamar sikerült elsajátítania az emberi nyelv használatát és néhány hónap múlva már kész is voltunk visszamenni Hibbant szigetére. Hablaty már mennyire hiányzott. De gondolom a többieknek is a lovasa.

Az indulás előtti este már mindenki készen állt, hogy holnap reggel haza menjünk.

\- Hé srácok! - szóltam lakótársaimhoz. Mit szólnátok, ha indulás előtt nem mennénk el vécére, hanem teleisszuk magunkat, és úgy vágunk neki a közel nyolc órás repülő útnak? Mire odaérünk biztos tele lesz a húgyhólyagunk. Csak azután bírjuk ki még egy kicsit.

\- Benne vagyok! - szólt Felhőugró, Viharbogág pedig bólintott. - De mi legyen, ha odaértünk? Elmondjuk nekik, vagy esetleg titkoljuk, vagy mi legyen?

\- Nem tudom! Szerintem egyenlőre ne mondjuk meg nekik, talán majd később. - javaslatomat elfogadták, majd mindhárman mély álomba zuhantunk.

* * *

(Külső szemlélő)

A három bepisilős sárkány felkelt és teleitta magát, majd elindultak Hibbant felé. A többi sárkány is körülbelül velük egy időben indult, de a nagy köd és sebességkülönbség miatt nem igazán látták egymást, csak akik egy csoportban voltak. Meg hát a becsurrantós hármason kívül mindenki megállt egy-egy útba eső szigeten, mikor pisilhetnékjük támadt, vagy a nagydolog jött rájuk.

Nyolc óra nem kevés idő, főleg, ha úgy indulsz neki az útnak, hogy iszol, majd visszatartod a pisidet egész úton. Ezzel tisztában voltak Fogatlanék, de nem törődtek vele.

\- Srácok! - szólalt meg Viharbogár. - Nekem már nagyon, de NAGYON kell pisilnem. Remélem, hogy mindjárt odaérünk, vagy út közben engedem el magam.

\- Nyugi barátom. Nekem is már nagyon kell! - mondta Felhőugró.

\- Az én hólyagom is már majd felrobban! - csatlakozott Fogatlan is a beszélgetéshez. - De már ott van Hibbant sziget, innen látni.

És valóban. A sziget már csak pár percre volt.

Végre megérkeztek, majd utánuk a többiek is. A vikingek már várták őket a falu melletti egyik magaslaton. Oda szálltak le Fogatlanék is.

\- Szia Hablaty már nagyon hiányoztál! - szólalt meg az éjfúria emberi nyelven.

\- Fogatlan! Hát te tudsz beszélni?! De hiányoztál má... - de nem tudta befejezni, mert az említett sárkány rávetette magát, bár vigyáznia kellett, nehogy most pisiljen be.

Eközben vihárbogár is leszállt Asztrid mellé és megölelték egymást, váltottak pár szót.

Ezt csinálta Felhőugró is Valkával, majd megérkezett a többi repülő hüllű és mind odamentek a lovasaikhoz.

A három bepisilős hüllőn és gazdáikon kívül már mind visszamentek a faluba. Ők egy kicsit még maradtak beszélgetni.

Mind a hárman, már küszködtek teli hólyagukkal, és mindhárman kicsit besegítettek a hátsó lábaikkal.

\- _Fogatlan! Felhőugró! Szerintem lassan mi is menjünk, mert mindjárt bepisilek! - _mondta Viharbogár sárkányul. A többiek bólintottak erre.

Asztridnak tűnt fel először, hogy valami itt nem stimmel.

\- Viharbogár! Minden rendben van? Olyan furán viselkedsz most. Valami baj van?

\- Nem nincs! Minden rendben! - vágta rá egyből a sikló. Mi lenne, ha mi is hazamennénk?

\- _Figyeljetek! Egy fél óra múlva mennyünk el a tóhoz és ott engedjük el magunkat oké? - _tanácsolta felhőugró, amibe bele is egyeztek.

Hazament mindenki, majd megállapodásuk szerint elmentek a tóhoz, lovasaik nélkül

\- _Hablatynak és Valkának azt mondtuk, hogy halászni megyünk. Tehát van némi időnk, hogy tartogassuk még egy kicsit. Te mit mondtál Asztridnak Viharbogár? - _Kérdezte Fogatlan.

\- _Én azt, hogy ti kértetek meg, hogy menjek, segíteni valamiben és ez elterthat egy kis ideig._

_\- Rendben van!_

Egy kicsivel később, már mindhárman alig bírták visszatartani, már éppen tervezték elengedni magukat, amikor...

\- Fogatlan! Hol vagy? A többiek is itt vannak? - az éjfúrai annyira megijedt, hogy egy pici be is csurrant neki, de még vissza bírta tartani. A sziklák mögül Hablaty lépett elő. Fogatlan odarohant hozzá, majd megállt előtte. Hátsó lábai folyamatosan mozogtak, ezzel próbálta segíteni a tartogatást. Ezt csinálta mindhárom sárkány, és elég feltűnő volt. - Minden rendben van? Mit kerestek itt?

\- _Szerintem mond el neki! Lehet az lenne a legjobb! - _mondta felhőugró sárkányul, majd amikor Fogatlan Viharbogárra nézett, egy picit bólintott a siklósárkány és még erősebben tartogatta, a hólyagjában felgyülemlett, hihetetlen mennyiség vizeletet.

\- Tudod Hablaty! Az az igazság, hogy... mindhármunknak... már nagyon kell... - itt elcsuklott a hangja, ugyanis még egy kicsi becsurrant.

\- Mi a baj pajti?

\- Mindhármunknak nagyon kell... pisilni! - és itt érte el az a pontot a fekete sárkány, hogy nem bírja tovább. Bepisilt. A csurgás hallatára a másik két sárkány is elengedte magát, Hablaty meg csak csodálkozva nézte a pisilő sárkányokat. Nem igazán értette ennek az egésznek az okát, de meg akarta tudni. Fogatlanék elmondtak neki mindent, és megkérték rá, hogy tartsa titokban. Hablaty vonakodva bár, de beleegyezett. A megkönnyebbült sárkányok a falu főnökével együtt hazamentek és élvezték az együttlétet gazdáikkal.


End file.
